


Zen ships

by Chunjixbyungie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunjixbyungie/pseuds/Chunjixbyungie
Summary: A zen ships one-shot collection .. Really , the title is self-explanatory .Though not all chapters are done !





	1. Hot chocolate

 

 

 

 

 

I watched as Jumin kept gazing through the window , probably waiting for it to stop raining .

 

Letting out a fond sigh , I made my way towards my sulking boyfriend , gave him a cup of hot chocolate , and finally spoke up " Jumin , it's not gonna stop any time any soon. "

 

 

_ Let me tell you more about my sweet boyfriend . _

 

Jumin is the kind of Boyfriend who would do literally everything to make you happy . He would buy you anything , would take you out on perfectly sweet dates and get  you anything you ever want , Just name it .

 

Today is my birthday .

 

Jumin's plans got ruined by the cold and rainy weather . And so , we got forced to stay at home .

 

And.. Instead of me - the birthday boy - sulking , it's actually Jumin doing so , because his plans got ruined. He is quite used to the fact he can always do anything for me.

 

So when on my birthday , mother nature decided to go against him , he naturally felt sad and guilty.

 

 

_ Now , allow me to tell you more about myself. _

 

I'm content with just his love . However , no matter how much I say I don't need to be spoiled that much , he doesn't stop showering me with love , care , gifts , and basically just about anything he knows would make me happy .

 

 

 

_ Now let me tell you more about us . _

 

Jumin is sulking and I'm trying to comfort him , saying " Come on , I'm not even that sad . Look at you. The only thing that matters is that I get to spend it with you ~ " Once I said that , he tried his best to fight the shy smile threatening to spread on his face and I knew I had won already.

 

" B..but . " he stuttered , probably preparing for a reply but I shushed him up , placing my index on his lips and that's when he frowned all of a sudden before holding my hands , inspecting my fingers.

 

" Zen , your nails are purple . Are you that cold ? "

 

 

I didn't even realize it was that cold until he mentioned it.

 

" Come here ~ " He said as he placed the mug beside him , his arms wide open , waiting for me to do as told .

 

 

I rolled my eyes for one , he treats me like a kid ( But I admit that I do enjoy it , secretly ) two , since he finally found something to do for me , he got all excited about warming me up , his form of compensation for the ruined date .

 

I sank in his embrace nonetheless , taking in his scent and lovable warmth.

 

" Jumin ~ " I whispered against his warm clothes and he hummed in response , his hands moving up and down my arms , giving me warmth . 

 

An idea came hit me just then . Well , since he wants to do something for me , I might as well take advantage of it .

 

I breathed in his scent before requesting " sing me a song ~ "

 

" Oh ! Hmm .. Since it's almost Christmas , how about … All I want for christ- "

 

I had to cut him short because no I didn't want that song .

 

I didn't want something traditional .

I wanted something he would truly sing for me and only me .

 

I was so deep in thoughts when his melodic voice started echoing about the apartment .

 

 

" Where do I begin ? "

He sang in English and I was a bit surprised by it to the point that it took me some time to recognize the melody before I gasped , breaking the hug to gaze at him .

 

Love story , Andy Williams !

 

 

 

_ ~ Where do I begin ? _

_ To tell the story of how great a love can be .  _

_ The sweet love story that is older than the sea . _

_ The simple truth about the love he brings to me . _

_ Where do I start ? ~ _

 

 

 

 

His beautiful voice filled my ears and had my heart melting .

 

Just how come he makes me love him every single day like it was the first time our love bloomed ? Yet that idiot thinks he has to buy me gifts and take me out on fancy dates .

 

 

His voice came to a halt as he took notice of me on the verge of tears .

 

" When will you stop being such a crybaby , ha ? " He asked softly , wiping my tears. I could only sniffle before replying .

 

" When you stop being so sweet and too good to be true . That's it. "

 

He stared at me for few seconds before chuckling like he didn't expect it .

 

" Me ? " He asked in disbelief , completely underestimating his own efforts and the effect they have on me .

 

" Yes you and shut up before I pour this hot chocolate on you ! " I playfully threatened him , only to have him gasp just as playful before shaking his head in mock surrender .

 

" Okay . Okay . "

" Good ~ "

 

 

Few more moments passed with us drinking our hot chocolate before he gasped , startling me .

 

" Zen ! " He exclaimed , his eyes wide open .

 

" What ? " I asked , detaching myself from his embrace , alarmed at his sudden action .

 

" Happy birthday , love ~ " His eyes turned into crescents as a wide smile spread across his face and I had to shake my head at his childish actions . I didn't even notice he didn't wish me a happy birthday yet .

 

" Thank you , love ~ " I let the words out , a wide smile stretching on my face as I started leaning closer to him , tasting his hot chocolate stained lips . I'm confident there couldn't be anything sweeter ~ This has to be the best birthday ever !

 

It's cold , yes , but that means we can snuggle our way to sleep . Not that we aren’t already .

  
  
  
  



	2. Affogato

.  
.  
.  
.

 

I was peacefully drying a glass with a soft cloth when I heard the bell of the cafe door ringing , indicating a new customer .

It was raining heavily and there weren't much customers , let alone people walking outside , so I kind of didn't expect hearing the bell and thus my eyes instantly landed on a tall figure , drenched and probably seeking shelter in the cafe where I work .

He had dark blonde hair that slicked down to his neck , captivating hazel eyes that seemed sharp yet quite innocent if you look closely . I skipped his nose because something else took precedence , his lips . Other than the fact they were ridiculously beautiful for a guy , they were moving ...  
He was talking ..

But I was in a mental world that I had created the moment that stranger stepped inside the cafe.

Wake up ! Wake up ! I heard internal voices urging me to snap out of it.

Shaking my head frantically, I luckily managed to bring myself back to the real world and flustered , I ended up stuttering .

" I'm worry ? " I apologized , hoping he would repeat whatever came out from those luscious lips .

Fuck ! Did I just say worry instead of sorry ?  
God !

His exceptionally melodic voice once again snapped me out of thoughts.  
" Are you open ? "

He asked one more time , expression turning into a teasing smile .

Great !  
Way to go , Zen.  
You look like a fool now.

 

" Uh .. yea . Yea ." I hastily answered as I set the glass aside and stepped out of the counter area.

 

He took off his coat and hung it on a chair then sat down. The rest of his clothes weren't wet , luckily.  
But I still made sure the heating system was on . After which I grabbed a small towel and slowly approached him , my steps alarming him and when he noticed it , he blinked then chuckled spontaneously .

 

" Thanks . " the young man spoke up softly , accepting the towel before he started drying his hair whilst I kept standing there , watching him .

He finally sighed when he deemed his hair dry enough and then gazed at me.

" May I have a cup of Affogato ? "

Affogato ? I couldn't help getting confused . People rarely order Affogato .

Still I mumbled a quick “sure” and turned around to prepare him his order.

The whole time , I had two things in mind. My current situation and the texts I was waiting for which were related to the clock ticking 12:00 am.

Once I was done with it , I went to him again and served him his Affogato.

To be honest , I was not quite sure if he would like it since I don't usually prepare it. But well .. he ordered it , better expect anything .

" Here . " I let the word out gently , as if it would make up for any possible damage regarding the taste.

To my surprise , when I was about to leave , he spoke up , halting my action .

" Would you mind sitting so we have a small talk ? "  
Normally , I wouldn't agree . for one , we don't just sit with customers , two , there would be other customers to tend to , three , he started creeping me out with such request. But .. since only both of us were present and I didn't need to serve anyone else nor do anything in the kitchen , I found myself parting my lips in a hesitant manner , unsure of what to say . 

He must have noticed my uneasiness . Because what came next was him saying " We’ll just talk .. It's kinda lonely right now and I'm sure you have nothing else to do , so why not ? "

" Okay. " I pulled the chair and sat down , unconsciously licking my lips .

 

It was already late and I was about to leave were it not for the weather and his sudden appearance.

" You see.. I was trying to get familiar with the town but then it started to rain . Gladly , I noticed this cafe. "  
He explained after taking a sip of his drink .

 

  
Then passed the time , I was no longer uncomfortable or nervous as I started telling him about my boring life that strangely seemed to appeal to him , if the way his eyes sparkled was any indication .

For a person who cares deeply about his privacy , it was oddly relaxing having a complete stranger know so much about my life .. Maybe it had to do with the fact I felt drawn to him.. He was charming and polite - teasing at some point but still nice to be around - .

His voice relaxed me and dragged the words out of my mouth so easily. I don't remember talking that much in my whole life . To think I opened up like that to him of all people .. 

 

Even though his looks proved him to be one of the elites , he was so casual with me . Not once did I feel he looked down on me or mocked my standards .

 

We were so engrossed in our conversation that I didn't even get to know his name . And I didn't know how to ask for it without sounding too forced or too hyperactive. So I went with the flow until we both got drained and comfortable silence enveloped us .

 

It was only then that I recalled the fact I was waiting for a text.

I flipped the case of my cell phone every once in a while , checking the time and notifications .  
It was nearing 12:00 am .

 

" Bring me a slice of cake. " he said out of nowhere , startling me with his words .

" Now ? " I had to inquire , quite bewildered at such request .

" Yes . What do you suggest I try ? " He hastily asked , like he was so eager , craving cake all of a sudden , like a pregnant woman .

You know what .. forget that metaphor . God !

Deciding to focus on answering him as a mean to distract myself from what I had just imagined , I quickly searched my mind for a suggestion " Hmm.. well , most people order cheesecake because we are known for it but I personally prefer molten cake. "

He smiled at that and voiced his order " Bring me some molten cake then . "

I stood up and left to check if we have a slice of his order ready . He is lucky . We do have . I thought , smiling to myself as I quickly lifted the plate and started walking back to him .  
" Here ~ " I said warmly , not at all nervous as opposed to the first time I served him , which made me feel happy in a way I could not explain and thus ignored .

I sat down again and was about to check my phone when he pushed the plate towards me , making me raise my eyebrows at him .

" What ? "

 

" It's yours. " he said , a shy smile threatening to appear on his face.

I could only tilt my head in confusion at that . What was he implying ?

" For your birthday ~ " He once again managed to surprise me . 

My eyebrows twitched a bit in many different emotions.

" How ? "

I needn't say more.  
He should get it.

" You see.. I noticed you kept checking your phone but it was only a few seconds , The only thing you can check so fast is the time or if you got a new message . And why would you be waiting for a message just near 12:00 am ? It must be your birthday. "

Wow.  
I was blown away , frankly speaking .

" Still.. It could have been anything else.. " nonetheless , I fought back his more than valid theory , already reaching for the fork , trying to hide my excitement and failing , if the way he passed me another one of his teasing smiles was anything to go by .

 

" Yea , it could be .. But I have a great experience in the guessing field ~"

 

He winked at me and I had to let out a chuckle..  
Oh boy..  
This guy is something else.

My silence gave him the answer.  
His guess was on point.

How come he managed to notice all of that ?

" Were you that interested ? "  
I couldn't help but tease him and he reciprocated , teasing me all the more .

" Who knows ~ "

He sang and leant backwards , reclining further in the chair , watching me enjoy his supposed cake.

" You want some ? " The moment I noticed how rude I may have been , I instantly offered , already pushing the plate towards him. But his words stopped me ..

" No ! " he said without giving it much thinking.  
I furrowed my eyebrows at his instant rejection and that's when he leaned in again.

" It's gonna be too sweet for me after you ate from it . "

I actually stared at him for quite some time , processing it and when I did , I cringed and he burst into laughter , nearly crying at my reaction.

But deep inside , I enjoyed every part of it. The cake , I mean. Don't get me wrong.

The slice of cake was bound to come to an end though and so did our magical night .

It was finally time for him to leave and only then did I realize I never got his name.

" Wait ! I didn't get your n- "

Before I could finish he interrupted me , completing the sentence , a hint of a smirk manifesting on his lips.

" Name ? Don't worry.. you are bound to get it . As of this night , this cafe has become my favorite place in town. "

And so he walked out , leaving me with lips parted and heart beating so fast , adrenaline rushing through my veins once I registered what he meant.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

I never realized how drop-dead tired I was until my head came in contact with the pillows .

After letting out a deep sigh , I automatically checked my cell phone.

 

From : Defender of Justice at 12:00 am . HAPPY BIRTHDAY , Zenny .  
I SWEAR if you weren't my best friend, I would have dated you ^.~ we prepared a surprise for you so anticipate it !

From Zen : Saeyoung , I met a guy ~

 

 

And like that , I drifted to sleep with thoughts of a handsome blonde young man filling my head , probably for days to come .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be obvious but well it's Vanderwood/zen this time ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yup , you might have already guessed . Yet another pre-planned fic that's not originally made for Mysme .


End file.
